


just a dream

by Thatweirdpup



Series: Prompts across the fandoms. [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdpup/pseuds/Thatweirdpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic prompt. <br/>Listen to a song and write. </p><p>Song:<br/>Just a dream by nelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a dream

He didn't plan it but it just happened. It was the song. Ha raised his hand and cried. Damn Nelly. He didn't mean to break down and embarrass his father. But he couldn't hold it in anymore he couldn't stay strong. His missed him. God he missed his husband. Soon to be ex husband. 

~

Arthur had met Merlin in college. At a small party that was in an off campus house. His sister made him go. Said it would be a nice change from the usual ones he goes to. 

“How do you even know these people ‘gana? Why are they having a party on a Monday?”

“Well dear brother Gwen and Merlin are in my history class. They invited me to a party tonight. Said its gonna be killer.” She did the hand quotes when she said killer. 

The party was killer alright. If you can call it a party. Really it was a group of friends watching slasher films to everyone fell asleep. 

It was his best college party by far. 

Merlin was funny, outgoing yet shy. He rash and kind. He called Arthur out on his shit. They became fast friends after that night. Morgana and him were invited to all there gatherings. 

Movie Monday, Taco Tuesday, study night Wednesday, nothing Thursday (just a whatever hang out day) the weekend was a nothing planned time. 

College was great. 

Then truth or dare happened. Arthur could never backed down from a challenge. Neither could Merlin. Gwaine dared them to get married and they did. 

And it worked. 

Five years they stayed together. They were in love it just took a dared marriage for them to realize. They graduated and moved in together. Merlins mom hunith thought it was the Funniest thing ever. His Father thought it was a joke. He was angry. He hated Merlin. 

Its probably why he had Arthur travel so often. After college he took a job at his dads firm. They owned an advertising business that had places in 23 states. 

He knew Merlin was unhappy. That Merlin was ready to take the next step in life. He was to. But he couldn't disappoint his father. 

He knows what led to it. He missed there anniversary. His Father called and said he was need in the NY office. He hopped on a plane and was off. It wasn't until he received a gruesome text message from Gwen that he realized what day it was. 

He returned home to an empty apartment. All of Merlins things were gone. Divorce papers signed by Merlin. 

That was two weeks ago. He still hasn't signed them. He was still dreaming it could work. But tonight was a party at the office. He broke down. He knew it was over. It was really over.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh  
> Not crazy about it.


End file.
